


Scattered Petals

by Usami_chan13



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Movie Tag, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usami_chan13/pseuds/Usami_chan13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of <i>Beauty and the Beast</i> drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just as Sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [disney_uberland](http://disney-uberland.livejournal.com/)'s _Drabble_ challenge.

As a human, the way things smelled was something he never really noticed. Yes, he caught certain aromas here and there, but it was never really important.

But as an animalistic beast, he was suddenly a lot more aware of the odors around him. He didn't really have a choice as his sensitive nose picked up _every little scent_ , even things he never realized had a scent… it was so _overwhelming_.

It was another reason why he locked himself in his chambers. The fragrance of the enchanted rose overpowered all others, providing a small relief for his already troubled mind.


	2. Imperfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [disney_uberland](http://disney-uberland.livejournal.com/)'s _Drabble_ challenge.

Le Fou didn't think there was anything _wrong_ with Gaston.

Granted, blackmailing a girl into marriage by threatening her father was a _tad_ extreme… but it was Belle's fault. Everyone _loved_ Gaston, so why didn't she? She _was_ pretty strange.

And the only reason they kept this plan a secret was because he was the only one Gaston trusted with the idea. And he went along with it, because what Gaston wanted, Gaston got. That's just the way it is. There wasn't anything _bad_ about what they were doing… There couldn't be.

Gaston was _perfect_ … he couldn't be anything less.


	3. Untold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the LJ community [disney_uberland](http://disney-uberland.livejournal.com/)'s _Is It Spring Yet? Drabbles_ challenge.

No one asked whether Chip _wanted_ to be human. And to tell the truth, he wasn't sure he did.

Mama said he was really little when they were put under the spell, so he didn't remember being human. He had spent most of his life as a teacup; now he was suddenly expected to behave like other boys his age? How was he supposed to do that?

But everyone seemed happier this way, even Mama. And the Prince too, now that he had Belle. So Chip would try to be happy for them.

Not like anyone asked his opinion anyway.


End file.
